Chaos Emeralds (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)
The Chaos Emeralds are objects that appears in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog television series that appears in the Quest for the Chaos Emeralds. They are a set of five powerful and mystical emeralds, each with their own unique powers, which are scattered across time. Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for their own ends, and the one to combine the first four emeralds will gain enough power to rule the universe. History In his quest for the first four Chaos Emeralds, Robotnik forced a scientist, Professor Caninestein, to build him a time machine to grab the Emeralds and gain the power to rule the universe. Unfortunately for him, the scientist granted Sonic and Tails the duty of making sure he did not get them. Assisted by Caninestein's various time-travel devices (sneakers, surfboard, skateboard) and the locals from each time area, Sonic and Tails foiled Robotnik's first attempts at the first three Emeralds, facing many life-threatening situations on the way. Despite his failures, Robotnik tried again and succeeded, using all four emeralds to transform into a form he dubbed "Supreme High Robotnik". Supreme High Robotnik almost killed the duo by sending them into the Big Bang, but they managed to escape, and Sonic formed an idea. Using their time machine, the duo managed to gather their past selves after they left each time area. Five Sonics and five Tails went back to the present where Supreme High Robotnik was still wreaking havoc. The team that now consisted of ten all worked together to steal back the Emeralds and return them to their original places in time. In "Fast and Easy", a fifth Chaos Emerald was found by Robotnik, who intended to use this power to terrorize the world with floods. However, his plans were thwarted when a thief called Easy Eddie stole it from him. After Sonic had realized what exactly was going on and the magnitude of the problem, the ring was pried from Eddie's finger. However, the thief stole it again and bargained with Robotnik, but it was a trick and Robotnik gained the ring. But as always, Sonic messes up Robotnik's plans by stealing the ring from the pedestal, and subsequently throwing it into the sea. List of Chaos Emeralds Invisibility This Chaos Emerald makes the holder invisible, and at first seems to be invisible itself. However, the invisibility can be negated if the holder is covered in substances such as sand or flour. Buried on an island in the time of pirates. Invincibility This Chaos Emerald grants invincibility, but it is more complicated than simply holding it. To trigger its powers permanently, its first holder must become king. As its title suggests, the holder becomes completely immune to physical harm, as well as becoming quite muscular and gaining superhuman strength. Interestingly enough, Tails is able to access its power despite not being king, (Possibly due to Robotnik already activating it when he became king.) Guarded by Merlynx the Magician in the Middle Ages. Immortality This Chaos Emerald grants immortality to the holder. This is not simply an inability to die of old age or natural causes; any injuries that the holder suffers immediately heal within seconds to minutes or render them completely invulnerable. Resided with Robotnikhotep, Robotnik's mummified ancestor, in Ancient Mobigypt. Life The most powerful of the first four Chaos Emeralds, this emerald can give or take life from anyone and anything, even if they're already dead. It was found 75 million years a go in the mouth of a volcano, guarded by a volcano entity who would only yield the emerald after a sacrifice was offered. Chaos Emerald Ring This ring-embedded Chaos Emerald does not focus on a specific attribute, but is rather regarded as the most powerful Chaos Emerald on Mobius. When taken deep into the Secret Zone of Mobius and placed in an activation alter, it enables its user to do seemingly anything, such as sinking one-hundred square miles of land into the ocean. See also *Chaos Emeralds (disambiguation) *Chaos Emeralds *Emerald Category:Emeralds Category:Quest Items Category:MacGuffins